Filters are provided for the filtration of liquids in various industrial processes. In typical use, the filters are sterilized by the use of superheated steam pumped backward through the normal flow direction of the filter cartridge. Many typical prior art filters for industrial processes have filter components that are made from non-metallic material, such as polypropylene. When the superheated steam hits the polypropylene part of the filter, it can collapse because of the yield point of polypropylene.
Improvements in the prior art are desirable.